Market research indicates that packaging for consumable goods, such as nuts, candies, and other “bite size” snacks, may be a driver for the repeated purchase of the goods. Further, there is a desire for a way to measure the serving portion or size to control or limit calorie intake. In addition, consumers desire packaging to allow the user to snack on the go.
Many packages today are in the form of either a flexible pack or a generic cup-like container with a flat stock lid. These existing packages do not fully meet the consumer's desires for packaging and often create drawbacks to the ease of consumption.